


Unexpected Beast Attack

by Suzuran01



Series: Aravalie [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amnesia, Attack, F/M, Festivals, Unexpected Visitors, Valinor, Wolf Pack, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran01/pseuds/Suzuran01
Summary: This takes place in Valinor, at the 4th age. Don't read if you don't want spoilers





	1. Unexpected

That day was a typical festival day. Almost everyone who was important gathered at Taniquetil, so the Night Hunters too. Everyone was cheering to celebrate the anniversary of the War of Wrath. Even Ilwië was happy to be there, though she had to wear a black cloak just like her other comrades. As a night hunter, they shouldn’t have shown their real identity unless there was no other option. Because their job was tough and dangerous; they were hunting the corrupted animals and souls during the night. So no one should discover their real identity, or else they could have targeted by the misguided souls. Thus they were wearing thick, black cloaks which makes them look like a walking mist, also what Ilwië was seeking. She needed to hide her real identity, whose daughter she was. She couldn’t imagine what could happen if they discover her real identity. She decided to forget those creepy thoughts.

She was walking behind her leader Suilon with Laitaro, who was a male maia with an unusual sense of humor. He mostly called her “Kitten” which was annoying to her. Therefore they went to Oromë’s side and sat there. The Festival continued quite ordinary until they heard a howl and a scream. The scream came from the East. Consequently, Sulion decided to look at what’s happening with his other comrades by taking Oromë’s permission. They rushed to the East.

It didn’t take long to find the source of the howl. It belonged to a corrupted beast as they guessed, but soon they discovered that there was more than one beast.

Sulion was confused and also a little ashamed of it. Because there shouldn’t have been those massive beasts, they should have been already taken care of them. However, more weirdly they have never seen such creatures around. While his brief observation, he realized that they were acting like a wolf pack. Then he thought that there should have been a leader. Unwillingly he looked at Ilwië because she was the only one who could find the leader. Ilwië understood the meaning of his glance. She looked at him to imply that she agreed to do it. Then she departed from them to search the controlling beast as the others went to catch the rest of them. 

She went to a central road, where she can try to take the attention of the controlling beast; but before she began her move, however, the beast appeared behind her. She felt his existence through her spine. For a brief time, she waited, then she took her cloak off. She glanced at him as he growled at her. They stood for a while, staring at each other. Then with a sudden move, the beast jumped over her, but she was able to run away. She thought that maybe, she could distract him until Sulion caught the other beasts. Thus, she decided to let him chase her.

As Ilwie ran away, the beast chased her. She was like a swift cat, just like Laitaro called her one. However, because of the stressful situation, she couldn’t realize that the beast was becoming faster and faster. Thus with a sudden move, he clawed her right leg. With the shock of the pain, she rushed far away from the beast. She was losing her blood fast. He cut one of her atrial veins, and that was no good in a condition like that. She quickly made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. She realized that she couldn’t continue on like this, so she decided to take Muina’s help. She called her name inside of her head:

“Muinahina! Help me!”

Muina answered quickly:

“Relax, the spine will cure the leg.”

“I’m not asking help for the leg, what I’m going to do to stop that beast?”

Ilwië whispered, and Muina said:

“Create a border! Then bond with him. Thus we can learn what they are and where they came from.”

That idea was making sense, but also it was dangerous. Ilwie didn’t have any other options, so she decided to continue with Muina’s plan. She stood up with a swift movement and raised her hands up. She was starting to create the border, and in seconds the border was complete. Then she focused her inner self and connected to the beast’s mind. Suddenly his thoughts began to invade her mind, and she understood that he wasn’t a beast but a maia: A corrupted and transformed maia.

To be continued

Written by Suzuran


	2. Maia of Angband?

She stood still, she wasn’t sure about what to do. This creature was originally a maia, and more terrifyingly he was a maia of Angband. Then she felt like she knew him but she had no time to think. She has to prove to him that she was the real ruler, she was dominant. Thus she tried to dominate him without showing her real identity. Their energy was fighting against each other, trying to prove who is the most powerful. But Ilwië was strong even she wasn’t able to use her full power, so he was defeated but he was still a Wolf. With a sudden howl, all other beasts rushed to them, to protect their leader. Ilwië felt the tense action toward her. She heard their steps and their howl. Then she realized that she has no other choice than killing them all. Thus she left the controlling beast inside of the dome and as the other beasts show up she attacked them one by one. Her speed was increased and she was ignoring her leg’s injury. The other hunters and maiar realized the sudden action of the beasts too, but before they could act Ilwië was killing them. She was so fast that her swords were broken while killing the 14th beast. Then she stopped: Her bond with the controlling beast was still there so she tried to feel where the other beasts are. There was only one left but she decided to go back to the controlling beast and let the others kill it. At the same time, Oromë arrived where that beast was holding, to the dome. They tried to pass the border but they failed so Oromë decided to wait. Then Ilwië came there. She was holding a dagger behind her and she was looking at the beast with sad eyes.

”So finally you decided to get rid of me?”,

said the Beast.

She smiled.

”I’ll only fix something I made wrong,”

She stayed quiet for a brief time then she continued as she takes the border of, her eyes closed;

” I will give you a chance to run away from my dagger, but if you fail our bond will be gone into forever and you’ll be the one who left wounded from this fight. ”

Then she took her dagger out and held it with her naked hand. She cut her hand as she chanted:

”My blood will be my sword,and the once exist will disappear in the void”

As her blood covers the dagger, it shone with weird and unknown runes. Then she attacked him. Ilwië wanted to know more about him, without knowing why, but she also was aware of the truth that she can’t be close to him. Wolf wasn’t able to run away; because with a sudden attack Ilwië destroyed the bond and he fell. The hunters caught him as he falls and chained him. Ilwië looked at him once again before he was taken away. Wolf stared at her,

” Do you know the meaning of being a scapegoat, Sky? ”

It was tense and so shocking to her that, as she hears his words, she suddenly began to remember what happened at the first age and in Angband between her and Melkor. She paralyzed where she stood and in the end, she remembered Finrod. She felt her surrounding began to darken and she went inside of her mind. She looked at Muina with a shocked expression and before she could say anything Oromë called her. Then she returned to the real world and she felt weaker than ever. She saw her leg’s condition, how much blood she lost. Slowly she fell to the ground as Suilon runs to catch her before she falls.


End file.
